The present invention relates broadly to compounds that are useful as potassium channel inhibitors. Compounds in this class may be useful as Kv1.5 antagonists for treating and preventing cardiac arrhythmias, and the like.
Arial fibrillation (AF) is the most common sustained cardiac arrhythmia in clinical practice and is likely to increase in prevalence with the aging of the population. While AF is rarely fatal, it can impair cardiac function and lead to complications such as the development of congestive heart failure, thromboembolism, or ventricular fibrillation.
Currently available antiarrhythmic agents have been developed for the treatment of ventricular and atrial/supraventricular arrhythmias. Malignant ventricular arrhythmias are immediately life-threatening and require emergency care. Drug therapy for ventricular arrhythmia includes Class Ia (eg. procainamide, quinidine), Class Ic (eg. flecainide, propafenone), and Class III (amiodarone) agents, which pose significant risks of proarrhythmia. These Class I and III drugs have been shown to convert AF to sinus rhythm and to prevent recurrence of AF (Mounsey, J P, DiMarco, J P, Circulation, 102:2665-2670), but pose an unacceptable risk of potentially lethal ventricular proarrhythmia and thus may increase mortality (Pratt, C M, Moye, L A, Am J. Cardiol., 65:20B-29B, 1990; Waldo et al, Lancet, 348:7-12, 1996; Torp-Pedersen et al, Expert Opin. Invest. Drugs, 9:2695-2704, 2000). These observations demonstrate a clear unmet medical need to develop safer and more efficacious drugs for the treatment of atrial arrhythmias. Class III antiarrhythmic agents cause a selective prolongation of the APD without significant depression of cardiac conduction or contractile function. The only selective Class III drug approved for clinical use in atrial fibrillation is dofetilide, which mediates its anti-arrhythmic effects by blocking IKr, the rapidly activating component of IK found in both atrium and ventricle in humans (Mounsey, J P, DiMarco, J P, Circulation, 102:2665-2670). Since IKr blockers increase APD and refractoriness both in atria and ventricle without affecting conduction per se, theoretically they represent potentially useful agents for the treatment of arrhythmias like AF (Torp-Pedersen, et al, Expert Opin. Invest. Drugs, 9:2695-2704, 2000). However, these agents have the major liability of an enhanced risk of proarrhythmia at slow heart rates.
The ultrarapid delayed rectifier K+ current, IKur, has been observed specifically in human atrium and not in ventricle. The molecular correlate of IKur in the human atrium is the potassium channel designated Kv1.5. IKur is believed to contribute significantly to repolarization in human atrium. Consequently, a specific blocker of IKur, that is a compound which blocks Kv1.5, would overcome the shortcoming of other compounds by prolonging refractoriness through retardation of the repolarization in the human atrium without causing the delays in ventricular repolarization that underlie arrhythmogenic afterdepolarizations and acquired long QT syndrome observed during treatment with current Class III drugs. Kv1.5 blockers exhibiting these properties have been described (Peukert et al, J. Med. Chem., 46:486-498, 2003; Knobloch et al, Naunyn-Schmedieberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 366:482-287, 2002; Merck & Co., Inc. WO0224655, 2002).
The compounds described in this invention represent a novel structural class of Kv1.5 antagonist.